Alpha's Mate: The MMA Champion
by Manasseh
Summary: Well, folks there you have it, Isabella Swan has done it again! She has taken another championship belt. She is the first female to win a championship belt in every weight class she has been in. AU OOC B/J strong lang...


_Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed together..just borrowing..ok so I had this idea and went with it..i really don't know if I will finish it, but I am posting it anyway. Enjoy and tell we what you think?_

_Well, folks there you have it, Isabella Swan has done it again! She has taken another championship belt. She is the first female to win a championship belt in every weight class she has been in. So, she has a total of nine belts, her first being the Bantamweight and then everything else to the title she just won, the Heavyweight. Wow! What an amazing accomplishment for someone so young. It started for this amazing young woman at the age of nine, when she showed interest in the MMA fighting style, and then at the age of fourteen she started competing. Now at the age of twenty-one she will go down in history as the youngest; most fiercely successful female fighter in MMA history. Let's go into the ring now with the Champion and our own, Tasha! _

_"So, Isabella tonight you have gone down in history as the youngest female fighter to earn nine champion-ship belts. You must be really proud of yourself." _

_"Yes, Tasha, I am! I was determined to be the best in every weight class I was in and by the Grace of God, I was able to do so." _

_"So, Isabella, will you be going after the final weight class in the women's MMA, Super Heavyweight?" _

_"I don't have any plans at this time, Tasha. I'm just gonna take a long vacation. After spending so many hours, weeks, and years in the gym and ring, I am really looking forward to just relaxing for a bit." _

_"Well, Isabella, you have definitely earned that break, again congratulations and the best of luck to you, back to you Tim."_

* * *

I finally did it! I made a goal and stuck to it, but now what? I have my coach/foster father, Ybanez, his family, my friends from the gym, and my fake friends from the neighborhood. But, I have no family. My parents died when I was twelve. There was a car accident and they died upon impact. Without other living family, I was put in the foster care system. Thankfully, the first family I was placed with treated me really good. Ybanez is ex-military and his wife is a cop. They have three kids, all of them a lot younger than me. They all tried to make me feel as part of their family. But, I have never felt like I belonged. Now, don't get me wrong! We get along very well, but it just isn't the same. I know Ybanez sees me like his daughter, but I'm not.

I miss my Mom and Dad so much every day! It was strange that I didn't look like them at all. There are traces on me of Renee, but Phil, I didn't get anything from him. My mom was a short woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Phil was blond haired, blue-eyed, and average height. At the age of twelve I was almost as tall as Phil with his five foot-six frame. I am now five foot-ten and one- hundred and eighty-three pounds, with long lean legs and arms. For a fighter my breasts are quite large! I am a D-cup, but my babies don't sag! I can thank all the weight lifting for that. My skin tone is more of a caramel, while both of my parents were paler. Renee said it was due to some of the family in our ancestry who were Italian. I loved my mother, but I felt like she was feeding me some real bullshit about family, but I let it go.

I got out of the shower and get dressed. I tied up all my work, so I have free time for the next six months to maybe a year. All my sponsorship obligations have been fulfilled, and I don't plan on fighting again, at least not competitively. I find it kind of irritates me now. I felt in this last fight like I was going to burst! I was so amped up, I was shaking, but I managed to calm myself down. I don't know, but I just have a gut feeling that it's time for me to get out of the fighting game altogether. Maybe one day I'll open my own gym.

But now, I want to start having a social life now, you know, dating, getting married, maybe have some kids. I always wished my parents had more kids. I at least want to have a minimum of four kids. I don't care whether they are boys or girls, but it would be nice to have some of both.

Whoa! Whoa! Bella, calm down! You don't even have a man yet. It's not like I have never been hit on because I have. But, my focus was on fighting, and I didn't want to get a bad rep. You see, a lot of female fighters join this circuit, and we are constantly surrounded by good looking men. Before they know it, many have slept with several of them. And, trust me! It is just like high school locker room talk. I heard it all, and a lot of the females then dropped out because they lost respect.

Ybanez kept a lot of dudes that was sniffing my way at bay. He is a bad motherfucker, and nobody wanted to cross Ybanez! Then too, his wife was popo! I'm cool with that! It helped me to keep my focus on my craft and not on some dumbass boy only wanting to get in my pants. That was true especially when the championships and endorsements started rolling in! These cats were getting pathetic in their pursuits of me. One punk, Mike Newton, started spreading rumors that he and I had hooked up. Well, that did go so well for his candy ass after I beat his damn ass and embarrassed him. He changed his fucking tune real quick!

I put on some dark blue, skinny jeans and a classic white fitted, V-neck tee shirt, 'cause I got to show off the girls! I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, put on a little mascara and some lip stain and balm. I don't wear lip gloss! It's too damn sticky! I throw on my red bottom, five-inch heel ankle boots, and I am good to go. Just because I'm a fighter doesn't mean I can't appreciate being and looking like a woman.

Before I can leave, Ybanez comes into my dressing room. He sweeps me up in a big hug, "You did it, Chica! I am so damn proud of you!"

I struggle to breathe and say, "Thanks, brother bear! I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're right! You couldn't have."

I click my tough "Whatever, youse!"

"So, what are your plans, Chica, now that you're giving up fighting?"

"Not sure, yet! I'm gonna stay at the house here in Seattle for a while, and figure out what to do next."

"You sure you don't just want to come back to New York with us?"

"Nah! I'm good! Just gonna chill here for a minute."

"Well, Chica, it's time to meet your fans and sign autographs."

"Yeah, it's all good! My fans help me make those big dollas, by helping land those endorsement deals, and they fill up the large arenas."

"That they do, Chica! That they do! Well, you call me if you need anything, and be safe," Ybanez says. I hug him tight and then release him.

* * *

We walk out of the locker room, and of course, I am approached by the media. I answer their questions and smile real nice! Then, I move on to my fans. I sign autographs, take pictures, and answer questions. Some of the other fighters don't like doing this. They like playing all secretive, serious, and brooding types. Me, I love it! It doesn't bother me, not one bit. These people pay money to see my fights. They have helped to put food on the table and a roof over my head. I would never begrudge them. Yeah, some of them go too far, and they need to be put in their place by my guards, 'cause if you let 'em go too far, folks will sue yo' ass in a minute.

So, I keep my hands to myself, if at all possible. As I was socializing with my fans, the wind blows a little, and I get a smell of the most delicious scent. Oh, I feel myself getting moist! This scent is arousing me! It smells like fresh linen with an underlining of masculinity. I turn to look to the left of me. At the end of the strip where my car is waiting for me there's a group of the fucking, sexiest-ass, native- American men I have ever seen. There're at least twelve of them! There are some native girls with them, and they all have a poster or calendar of mine. Waiting for an autograph, I guess.

I usually take longer with my fans, but I feel drawn to this group. So, I walk over to them. "Hey! Isabella, you kicked ass tonight! And, you're even more smoking hot in person girl! Will you marry me?" one of the native men yelled.

"Well, can't I know the name of my possible husband?" I flirt back with him.

"Quil Aterea, sweetness!"

"Well, Quil Aterea, I'll have to get back to you on that proposal, but I will sign an autograph for you!"

"Hell ya!" he says. "Can I get a picture too?"

"Sure can, boo!" I lean over next to him as he snaps a photo with his i-phone. Some of his crew is taking a video of us.

I continue to sign autographs and take pictures with the group when I feel a hard stare! Ok, I know, I know! I'm standing in a crowd full of fans and media, so they are all staring. But, this feels different. It's as if someone is commanding me to look in their direction. So, I do, and all I see is a broad chest encased in a tight fitting black tee shirt, and huge muscular arms! Hell, all these guys are big, but this guy seems to be the largest of group. My eyes continue travelling upward, and I see dimpled cheeks and a beautiful white smile with perfectly even teeth surround by kissable lips! Now, when I reach his hazel eyes, I am fucking mesmerized! It's like my whole world now makes sense! This man is absolutely gorgeous! The most profound specimen of a man I have ever seen! And, he is looking at me with so much love and devotion and adoration, but not in a stalker- fan kind of way. How could that be?

I snap out of it and walk over to him, "Hello, beautiful!" he says to me.

I smile big at him, "Would you like an autograph?" I ask him.

"I'll take that for now, but I'd rather have you for the rest of our lives," he says.

I lean it to grab the calendar he has of me. It's my favorite one! You know, the one where I had my picture taken with me surrounded by a pack of wolves. I remember that was a great day, because the trainer of the wolves said he had never seen his wolves behave so well with a stranger. It was like they accepted me as a part of their pack. Well, I don't know what was going on, but I was in heaven. But, back to this fine-ass man in front of me, I realize as I get closer, his is the scent that had me creaming my panties! "You guys are some serious flirts, I see. Who should I make this out to?" I ask him.

"Jacob Black," he tells me, and a thrill goes down my spine as he tells me his last name. I sign his calendar and do something I have never done. I give him my cell phone number, and I say, "Well, Black, why don't you call me, and I'll see what I can do," and I hand him back his calendar.

Right then, one of my guards comes up behind me and places his arm around my shoulder to lead me to the car. I swear to you it sounds like Jacob Black is growling. Can you believe it? Fucking growling! Let me tell you it is sexy as hell. It reminded me of when I did the photo shoot with the wolves. I remember the Alpha of the pack wouldn't let anyone approach me, not even his handler. He would growl out, sounding just like Jacob, only his growl was not as loud. Jacob began to move, but another man who has a complexion similar to mine, and with a serious moustache, places his hand on Jacob's shoulder and squeezes a bit. Then, the growling stopped.

I look at the man and I feel a sense of familiarity with him. It's as if I know him. He, too, has an incredulous look on his face. I am totally unsure as to why. Well, I nod to my guard, turn around and wave to my fans, and then walk over and get into my car.

* * *

"Miss Swan, we are going to your home here in Seattle, correct?" asks my driver.

"Yes sir, we are!" I reply. I just sit back thinking about my last encounter with that group. Why do I feel the need to go back to them? Why was I drawn to them? What was the look I shared with Jacob and the other man about?

I just sit back in the car and ponder everything. Then, my cell phone rings and it's a number I don't recognize. I answer, "Swan, here!"

"Hello, beautiful! It's Jacob Black. I couldn't wait to call you. I missed you as soon as you left."

I smile and fist-pump the air. "Did you, now? Well, I must admit, I miss you already too." What the fuck am I saying?

"Well, we can easily rectify that," he says. "Me and my family are not from Seattle, but we are staying in a hotel here until tomorrow. We can meet somewhere, and get something to drink and eat if you like? Is there any place in particular you would like to go?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "home."

"Oh, I see." he sounds disappointed. "Well, I would be willing to extend my visit in town longer, so I can see you."

Awhh! This guy is so sweet, but I smile, "No, Jacob! That didn't come out right. I want to see you, but I don't want to go out. I just want to stay home. How about you and your family come over to my house?"

"Really? Sure, sure! We would love to come to your house, but we don't want to put you out or anything."

"No worries, boo! Youse all welcome to come to my house. Here, I'll give you my address, but don't post it on twitter or nothing like that, ok!" I chuckle but I'm dead-ass serious.

"Of course not, beautiful! Do you need time to relax a bit before we come over? Do you want us to pick up some food?"

Awhh! That's sweet, boo, but you guys can head over now, and I have plenty of food. I'll cook us something."

"Well damn! Beautiful and can cook! We're on our way! See you in a bit, beautiful."

"Ok, bye!" I hang up.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch? Get yo life, Bella! Why are you inviting total strangers to your private home?" asks my good friend and guard, Carlos.

I just laugh and shrug. Carlos looks all mean and shit, and he talks tough when in front of others while guarding me, but his ass is as queer as they come! He's flamboyant as hell, but he's my true friend and lots of fun.

"No! Who the hell did you invite?" He asks.

"You know! The group at the end with all those fine native Americans!

"Get the fuck outa here!" he yells. "They is fine as hell! Now, ya fill me! Ok then bitch, I lets ya lapse in sanity go this time. It seems you have some kind of connection with the last one."

"You saw that, did you?"

"Sure did, boo! Maybe you will finally give up that bronzed v-card you been holding on to."

I suck my teeth, "Quiet bitch, I am not ashamed of being a loyal v-card holder, but you ass just might be right."

"Alright, work it girl!" And, we just bust out laughing.

Twenty minutes later we pull up to my house. I see that there are several cars behind me and my detail. I see two large black Yukon SUVs. I call back the number Jacob called me from, asking if that's him. He confirms and Carlos gives the okay to let them follow us in.

I love my home! It's on Mercer Island, which is only about twelve minutes away from Seattle without traffic, with traffic maybe twenty minutes. It's a stone-stucco house and is approximately 14,000 square feet. It has eight bedrooms, eight and half baths, an infinity pool, two gourmet kitchens, media room, game room, and four fire places. But, I love my master bedroom the most. It has of wall of patio doors that open onto my private balcony overlooking Lake Washington. My room as a huge had crafted canopy bed. I have images of swans and wolves carved into it, and of course it's a large king sleep number bed! I know, it's just a fancy air mattress, but let me tell you, them beds are comfortable! It's like sleeping on a cloud. The house has a ton of other features! When I come here I hardly ever leave the house, and really I don't need to. I can have anything I want delivered to me and all the entertainment I need.

Well, I come back to the present as the car stops. Carlos gets out first and then helps me out. I see Jacob and his family walking up to me. I wait and watch him fine-ass swagger his way to me. I tell you this man is sex on legs! Whew, down girl! He reaches me and grabs my hand, and we intertwine our fingers together.

"Wow, this house is gorgeous!" says one of the native women.

I look in the direction of the voice and smile at her, "Thank you," I say, "It's home to me. C'mon guys! Let's go in!" I grab the handle of the front door. It's fingerprint encoded, so the door beeps and unlocks, automatically shutting off the alarm, too. The first room we walk into is the great room, as I call it. I don't know all the fancy names for the rooms, so I call them whatever the hell I want. The room overlooks the pool and the lake. I tell everyone to make themselves comfortable, and to give me a minute to get us something to eat.

Jake doesn't let my hand go, so I take him with me as I go first to my office to drop off my bag. Once we enter my office, he embraces me in his arms and looks into my eyes and stares for a moment. I guess he sees what he wants and he slowly leans in and kisses me. His lips are so full and soft! It starts out gentle at first, but then it quickly becomes more intense. I have never been kissed like this! Well actually, it is my first kiss! But still, I am quite sure kisses are not this good. His taste is indiscernible, I mean there's a hint of peppermint, but I can tell that it's from mints or gum, the rest obviously is just him.

We are broken out of the kiss with a yell from the great room, "C'mon Jake, get off of her! We're freaking starving here!"

We break the kiss but not our embrace, and just stare into each other's eyes as we catch our breath. I finally break the silence by saying, "We better go! I did promise to fix you guys something to eat. Are chicken and steak quesadillas, ok?"

"Sure, beautiful, whatever you make, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Okay!" I take his hand and head back into the room to get everybody. "Ok, guys! Well, follow me into the kitchen and I'll make us some food."

They all hoot and holla! I just laugh and walk into the kitchen. It's a gourmet kitchen with a fire place. It too has patio doors that open out to the patio and the infinity pool. "So, am I gonna get an introduction to everyone?" I ask Jacob.

"Sure, sure!" he says. "Well, Quil you already met. Then there're Embry; Sam and his wife, Emily; Jared and his fiancé Kim; Paul and his wife and my sister, Rachel; Charlie and his two kids Leah and Seth; and Brady, and Collin."

"Hello!" I say to everyone. "Welcome to my home! I figured I make some steak and chicken quesadillas, if that is alright with everyone." I hear a round of approvals. "Well, make yourself at home. Those fridges over there have your drinks. There's juice, soda, beer, water, and some wine, as well. As you can see the pool and patio is out there, the pool is heated you're welcome to swim if you like. There are towels, bathing suits and swim trunks in that patio closet, as well as pool rafts and whatever else you might need for the pool. Also, if you go out the kitchen to the left at the end of the hall, there's a media room and across from it is a game room. You don't need money for the games, just press start and play."

I go to the fridge and start taking everything that out I need to prepare our quick meal. "Can we help you?" asked Emily.

"Sure!" I say. "Turn that griddle on over there, and there are some sandwich presses in that left bottom draw and the griddle, too. Umm, take out anything extra you like to go with your meal."

"Oh, my god, Bella these cookies are so good! Where did you get them?" asked Seth.

"I made them," I answer him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like to bake and cook. It relaxes me."

"Well, you could make money off of these cookies! They are delicious!"

"What can I do, beautiful?" asked Jake, who hasn't left my side. I figured he would want to go and explore with his friends, but he hasn't. Also, Charlie is still sitting at the table staring at a picture. I know the frame, it's the one of my Mother and Father.

I answer Jacob first, "Nah, there's nothing! Go have drink and just relax,"

He smiles and kisses my lips, "Ok, beautiful."

"Charlie, that's a beautiful picture, isn't it?" I say. He nods and looks up. I see tears in his eyes. I walk over to him and sit down, "What's wrong Charlie?"

"Isabella, is this woman's name Renee Higginbottom?"

"Yes!" I answer.

His lips thin out and he then takes a deep breath, "Isabella, is Renee your mother?"

"Yes!" I say again. "Charlie, how do you know my mom?

He looks at me, still with tears in his eyes, and he croaks out, "She was my first wife!"

"What?" I am shocked I never knew my mom was married before Phil. I mean, they got married when she was nineteen. "Are you sure, Charlie? My mom married my dad when she was nineteen."

"Yes! I was twenty and Renee was seventeen, which is the age of consent in the state of Washington. We were so in love or at least I thought we were until nine months later I came home and she was gone. She just left me a 'dear john' letter. I tried to find her, but never did. A couple of months later I got divorce papers in the mail along with a letter from her asking me not to fight it for she was never coming back. It broke my heart, but I didn't fight it. I just signed them. Now, you were born in September of 1992, right?"

"Yes!" I say.

"Isabella, that was the name of my mother. You have her eyes, the same as mine. Isabella, I think I am your father!"

I sit there, speechless! But, it all makes sense now! The holes in Renee's story, when I would question her about our family and why I bore no resemblance to Phil or his family! I remember there were times she would get this far-away look while staring at me. When, I would ask, she would say you have his eyes. She would say she's talking about Phil, but I knew that was bull, for he had blue eyes. Then I remember something! I jump up from my chair and race to my office! I hear Charlie and Jake calling my name. I open the draw and take out the home DNA testing kit. We had some because one of the guards, well never mind, I come back into the kitchen with the kit. "Well, Charlie!" I smile at him, "We can find out, right now! Well, in a couple of days. This is an at-home DNA kit. We will just swab the insides of our mouths and send them off. I will request the results be expedited, so we should get them in two to three days. If you leave your contact information, I will call you with the results. Since our names will be anonymous, we just list our possible relationship to one another, and that's it."

He smiled at me, "Let's do it!"

I'm so happy at the prospect of having a family again, I throw myself into his arms. He doesn't hesitate, as he hugs me back. I'll admit the big, bad MMA champion breaks down and cries like a freaking baby!

If the story gets enough interest I may finish it...Let me know what you all think...


End file.
